Global Defense Administration
The Global Defense Administration is an Alliance Dedicated to Economical and Military Growth. Although we are not the Strongest, our Policies and Respect for each Nation puts as a Great Alliance for Newcomers and Nations of old Alike What we do: We simply take the side of those who are on the Need side of the field, the ones who got war declared on for no reason but to just be wiped. We help those who need it, but overall we are Very Neutral. And War is only declared under Extreme Circumstance. The Alliances Economical Growth comes from Commerce and Tax Rate (A Low 7% during Peace-Time) and does not Use War for Economical, Production, or Military Expansion. Alliance History: 05/08/15 Global Defense Administration Declares war on Crime Syndicate for Raids against the Alliance 05/04/15 Sabarish wins Election and enters 2nd term of Vice Minister 04/30/15 Vice Miniser Elections are held, Tigranes VS Sabarish 04/20/15 '''Global Defense Administration signs a Treaty with the United States of Terra, Proclaiming that the GDA is under their Protection, and that they will help provide Economical Support until such time that the Global Defense Administration can stand on its own. '''04/19/15 Sabarish steps down as Prime Minister (Takes Vice Minister), Alkadi Yiri takes position of Prime Minister 04/15/15 Sean OConnor of Socon leaves the Alliance, he is labeled as a Traitor and a Thief. As well as given the title "Public Enemy of the Global Defense Administration". 04/13/15 Sean OConnor of Socon takes 90% of the GDA Resources, and Cash. He is immediately questioned, but does not answer. (See GDA Loss) 04/12/15 Sabarish appoints Sean OConnor of Socon as Vice Minister of the Global Defense Administration 04/09/15 Blake Gillman is Assassinated by the Politics & War Administration, Sabarish takes position of Prime Minister 04/08/15 Global Defense Administration Uploads first Custom Flag 04/07/15 Global Defense Administration is Defeated by The Gentleman Raiders, the war is given name "One Man" 04/06/15 Global Defense Administration Defeats The Empire 04/05/15 The Imperial Order Disbands and Leader creates "The Gentleman Raiders", war Continues. 04/04/15 Blake Gillman Declares war on the Leader of The Empire under "The Empires Tyranny stops here." 04/04/15 The Empire Offers a Truce to the Global Defense Administration 04/03/15 The Imperial Order leads multiple attacks on Members of the Global Defense Administration, War is Declared. 03/31/15 Global Defense Administration Declares War on The Empire under "Illegal Activities" 03/30/15 Global Defense Administration pleads for help in the War-to come against The Imperial Order, "Yosodog" the Emporer of the Black Knights is Quoted: "You're not a member of BK. This is not any of my business." after being told that the GDA Alliance could be rolled, Yosodog replied: "After you left BK you no longer became our responsibility. One of the main objectives when starting a new alliance is to get a protectorate signed. We did not sign one and therefore you are our responsibility." and finally after asking Yosodog for help one last time, telling him that this Nation has been bullying others for so long, and asking them for protection money Yosodog replied "Like I said, it's none of our business." 03/30/15 United Nations Organization and Global Defense Administration agree to a Truce 03/29/15 United Nations Organization Declares War on the Global Defense Administration 03/25/15 Black Knights Archduke of Interior/Defense "Magicboyd25" of "United Eurostates" Messages Blake Gillman, Quoted: "You cant separate alliance from in game. It just doesn't work that way and will end up in your nation being destroyed eventually if you dont learn. ''Have fun out there. BK wont work with someone who wont follow our rules."'' This was sent due to the fact that Blake Gillman had just left the Black Knights without warning after receiving several threats from the Archduke for raiding Inactive Nations. 03/25/15 Blake Gillman founds the Global Defense Administration